Last Confession (Oneshot)
by rusticsky
Summary: Two years after Elphaba's death, Glinda receives a letter from the green witch telling her that she's alive. Will she break her promise and tell the Ozians that Elphaba lives?


**I just watched Wicked twice, with Jackie Burns and Kara Lindsay. I met them both afterward, which was absolutely AMAZING! But anyway, both times at the ending I started sobbing. Here's my take on what would happen if Glinda found out about Elphaba's escape.**

Two years had passed since the Wicked Witch of the West's murder. Every day until a year previous to this day, Glinda the Good had sobbed upon sight of her best friend's hat. But a year after her death, Glinda had finally accepted it and kept her crying to a minimum. But the lack of a body, and the sheer fact that Elphaba had never been injured in water before kept Glinda wondering if Elphaba was really dead.

The question haunted her daily, between the daily politics of the Emerald City and her time alone. Glinda traveled around Oz, hoping to meet people who might've seen the good side of the girl of green as well. Yet in every single town or village she visited, everyone only viewed Elphaba as the witch who was a threat to Oz. Glinda wasn't surprised, though. People had really looked up to the Wizard, and believed everything he said while he was in control of Oz.

But this time this year, on this very day, Glinda showed no sadness. Her face lacked emotion as she put on the green dress she'd address the Ozians in. She hadn't worn it since she'd announced her previous engagement to Fiyero. It still fit her perfectly. She styled her hair exactly the same way as she had that day.

Glinda exited her quarters, and was surprised to see a munchkin who couldn't be much older than ten holding out an envelope to her. "For you, Your Goodness," the small girl squeaked. The girl wore loose tights, pants, and a blouse. **(A/N: basically the pageboy outfit from Phantom)** It was far too big for her, clearly, but Glinda didn't comment. She only muttered a thank you, and hurriedly walked through the hallway. She had to make her annual speech, but curiosity tugged at her for what was inside the envelope. But that could wait, couldn't it?

The balcony from which she'd make the announcement lay behind closed doors. All Glinda had to do was open them, and then recite a speech she'd practiced all year. It didn't seem that difficult, yet something told Glinda that this was going to be much more hard.

She'd worked on throwing away her feelings about the green witch for an entire year. She hadn't cried for months, throwing happy events in the way of any and all times she might've had time to mourn her friend. Her time of wallowing was up.

But today, staring at the door where she had to announce the second anniversary of her best friend's death, Glinda felt the need to enter into her mourning period again. She had roughly ten minutes before she had to enter through those doors, into that world once more. So Glinda took the envelope which she'd tucked under her arm and carefully opened it. She unfolded the paper inside, before seeing neat cursive. Glinda hadn't seen handwriting like that in… _two years._ She quickly started to read, before gasping.

 _Dearest Glinda,_

 _I am deeply sorry for all that has happened. I've spent the past two years debating if this letter should ever find its way into your hands. And it has. The reason why? Well, I assume that the Ozians have finally gotten over their hatred. After about a year, I assume that they'd forget about it all. That they'd forget about me._

 _That's right, Glinda. It's me, Elphaba. And I'm alive. I am too afraid to state my residency, but if you speak with that Munchkin girl, Katlyn, she can lead you to me. Or, if your too afraid, send me a letter. I understand fearing meeting someone again, as I fear seeing you for reasons I dare not say._

 _Fiyero, might I add, is alive and well. He survived, and you saw him with Dorothy Gale, Boq, and the Lion. He was that very Scarecrow who laid on that post. I know, I know the timing's off, but the magic worked and there was a bit of time involved. Well, a bit is an understatement. But I'm alive, Glinda. And I assume that's all that matters._

 _I miss you, Glin. Please write back to me, or if you're brave enough, come visit me._

 _Forever Yours,_

 _Elphaba Thropp_

Glinda stared at the letter in misbelief. Elphaba… was alive? And she was just about to go pronounce her death. Oh… oh no. Glinda's head began to spin. How could this be? How could Elphaba have escaped?

Tears of joy flooded down Glinda's face. A year of crying nonstop, and all for nothing! A rush of anger quickly passed, for Elphaba should have told her! But Glinda walked out onto that stage with a large smile. Today, she could tell the citizens of Oz the truth. Who cared about the repercussions? Certainly not Glinda, at that moment.

The small blonde walked out onto the balcony, grinning. "Citizens of Oz! Two years ago, at the thirteenth hour, a girl named Dorothy Gale threw a bucket of water at the Wicked Witch of the West, also known as Elphaba Thropp." Mutters echoed through the audience.

" _She has a name?"_

" _That damn wicked witch!"_

"For two years now, I and the entirety of Oz has thought this green witch to be dead, an extremely saddening thought," Glinda hesitated before adding, "this witch, though called wicked by many, for years, was my best friend."

Gasps.

"Elphaba Thropp was born with green skin and from the moment she was born, most hated her. She never knew who her real father was, the Wizard," Glinda softened up her tone. "She and I were both going to Shiz University. All I wanted was to get into the sorcery seminar there, run by Madame Morrible. The two of us were forced to be roomates."

Glinda was too nervous to scan the crowd, "Elphaba got into the seminar, but I didn't. We loathed each other. Until I gave her her infamous black hat, and she asked Madame Morrible for me to be included in the sorcery seminar, that is. We both helped each other, from there on." Glinda bittersweetly put her hand over her heart, like a part of it was missing..

"Eventually, she was invited by the Wizard himself to help him out in the Emerald City, and allowed me to go along with her," Glinda smiled softly, "but when we arrived, we found out that the Wizard was behind all of the Animal mistreatment. I was too naive to not take in all the glory of helping the Wizard, but Elphaba, she…" Glinda's voice softened. "She rebelled." This was the part of the story Ozians knew. How could Glinda clear Elphaba's name now?

"My fiance, at the time, he worked for the Wizard, and…" Glinda felt uncomfortable talking about it, but she went through with it. "He loved Elphaba. He ran off with her. But when Nessarose, who was the governor of Munchkinland, got crushed by a house, Elphaba just wanted to mourn her. But I told Dorothy to take Nessa's shoes, and that's why Elphaba trapped her. To have something of her sister."

"She'd gone too far, and she knew it. I came to her castle, to warn her, but she told me I shouldn't be there. She gave me the Grimmerie, and told me to use it wisely. And then…" Glinda sighed, "I had to say goodbye." A cold wave fell over Glinda. "I was there, watching from behind a curtain, as Dorothy threw the bucket." People gasped.

"Until about ten minutes ago, I believed Elphaba to have been melted by that bucket of water. But she's sent me a letter, and is alive and well. That's…" Glinda was wide eyed. "That's all." She hurried back inside, fleeing the scene where she'd basically just confessed to the Ozians her entire life, Shiz on. She ran to a corner, throwing her hands over her eyes and sobbing. They knew now. Elphaba had told her not to, and Glinda had promised her she wouldn't. Glinda had broken a promise.

Glinda had to tell Elphaba.

She hurried through the halls of the palace, seeking out the munchkin girl. The girl stood by Glinda's bedroom, looking clueless and worried. "Bring me to Elphie," Glinda said, her voice cracking. The girl nodded, leading Glinda through seemingly endless corridors. The girl didn't speak, as they approached a tall doorway lit in pink and green swirls. She walked right on through. Glinda gazed backwards, before taking a step inside.

A large, green grassy field that never ended greeted Glinda's eyes. Hills rolled on, emerald and glittering in the sunlight. And in the middle of the grass sat a woman in a black dress, with green skin that was a reflection of the grass around her. She looked up at the sky, her black hat laying on the ground and her ink black hair running down her back. The woman looked back at Glinda, with a confused face. That quickly turned into a smile.

"Elphie."

The two witches ran towards each other, before hugging and having a wonderful moment that they both wished would never end.


End file.
